Kayleigh Potter and Slytherin's Beast
by CELZABUU
Summary: Kayleigh Potter (OC) is the daughter of Caelum (James older cousin) and Kendria Potter granddaughter to Charlis and Dorea greatneice to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter and cousin to the famous Harry Potter. But she didn't know that not did she know that speaking to snakes was bad but then again Freaks are always bad. Did I mention that she's an orphan? no? well she is.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kayleigh, I was born in a place called Merideth's Orphanage. I was told that my father died in a war and I figured out that my mother died when I was born, and I learnt that it was me that killed her not on purpose obviously but I did all the same.

She named me just before she died, at least thats what the patron said. My full name is Kayleigh Dorea Potter. I know right, Potter as in _The_ Harry Potter? Yes as in _The _Harry Potter. But I never knew that, or that I had any living relatives in England.

At least not until I got my Hogwarts Letter, which I received from a strict no nonsense looking woman named Minerva McGonagall.

My name is Kayleigh Potter and this is my story.


	2. Meeting McGonagall

1990 October 31 Halloween

Meredith's Orphanage

In a dreary not so bright orphanage, somewhere in the suburbs of England, a small snow haired girl could be seen sitting on the second floor window sill reading quietly to herself, not looking at all bothered with the world around her, but really that's Kayleigh for you never one to be loud or voice her opinion. Not because she can't think for herself, no, but because she knows what would happen if she did. It never ends well for her, so she just lets it go and sits back to enjoy life from a distance.

Her ruby red eyes can be seen as weird or creepy to most, but she believes that it makes her more unique. She never complained about her lot in life because she learnt that life wasn't fair, when she was first told about her parents, she was of course at first angry that they're gone but then sad that she was alone to understand that they did what they could to protect her.

Right now Kayleigh is content with her life as horrible as it maybe it's her life. Being beaten for her unusual talents, her schedule stocked full with the worst chores or being excluded because she looks different. She didn't mind too much it was normal for her so she didn't bother to fight back, if she lived she lived if she died she died.

She had a strange connection with animals they were kinder to her than people, her first friend was a garden snake she named Nix.

Flashback

_Five-year-old Kayleigh was reading under a tree near the park away from the other children as she usually did. It was a cool autumns day, and she was reading one of her favourite books it was about a girl who had magical powers who gained them from reading a lot. It was called Matilda, Kayleigh knew she could do strange things as well so she decided she was like Matilda, not a freak like what she knows everyone else calls her._

_As she got up to head inside she could hear a strange voice saying odd things it almost sounded like a hiss but it wasn't it was English she knew because that was the only language she knew to speak so she listened to where this odd voice was coming from and followed it to a hole at the bottom of the trunk of the tree she was sat._

{_Ssstupid two legs stompings round my home wish I could bite them then the stomp stomping would ssstop._} _The voice said, Kayleigh_ _decided that the voice was female._

_She was confused at how someone could fit down such a tiny hole and thought it was funny that the girl, for it sounded too young to be a woman, complained that people with two legs were stomping 'Of course people only have two legs any more would just look silly' she giggled to herself as she leaned closer to the hole._

{_Hello? Are you there? How did you fit down that hole?_} _Kayleigh asked the girl as she peered down the hole looking for a piece of the girl's body only to be met with a scaly narrow snout of a snake or what she assumed was a snake as she had only ever read about them._

{_What iss it that you want Ssspeaker? I wass trying to ssstart my hibernation.}_

_{Oh sorry I thought you were a person since snakes don't talk. How are you talking? What's your name? Mines Kayleigh. Will you be my friend? I don't have any, the others don't like me much. So what's your name? Did I ask that already?} Kayleigh fired off at the startled snake._

_The snake had slithered out of its hole to get don't closer look at her._

_{My name? What is this name? Can you eat it?}_

_Kayleigh giggled and answered the snake. {No silly you can't eat a name. A name is something that someone calls someone else, some people call me freak which is the silly cause that's not my name. It's Kayleigh. But then I think they just say that to be mean, cause they mostly call me freak so does everyone else even ms Thompson calls me a freak when she thinks I'm not listening. But I am I always am.}_

_{oh. Well no I don't have thisss name thing but could you give me one? I think I'd like one. I don't know what a friend is but if it's like a family then I'd like one of those too please I'm all alone my mummy is gone and I don't have anyone else.}_

_{Me neither I suppose, I killed my mummy when I was born and my daddy is dead. So we could be a family or friends I don't have any of those_.}

{_what about my name? Do you know any?} The snake asked_

_Kayleigh thought about it before she smiled and said {I think I'll call you Nix I read that it means snow like my hair.}_

_{Nix? Hmm I like it.}_

_Flashback end_

"KAYLEIGH! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" The patron yelled up the stairs of the Orphanage to the now 11-year-old girl, who previously was sat on her window sill reading a book on snakes and their eating habits, got up and headed to her door poking her head out and answering.

"Yes, ms Thompson I'll be right down!" before she quickly got dressed into her day clothes which consisted of a white button-up shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows, black tights and an emerald green skirt over the top and her slip-on flat ballet shoes on her feet. When she was done she quickly walked out her door and sped down the steps, having done her hair when she awoke earlier that morning.

When the girl got to the bottom of the steps she passed one of the older kids, who upon seeing her grinned evilly and gave her a shove causing her to fall on her face. The young boy who shoved her looked down at her with disdain and spoke to her in a hushed tone.

"Watch where your going freak, with the way you walk into everyone nobody will want you even if you weren't a snake speaking freak." With that said the boy walked off leaving the bruised and battered Kayleigh on the ground.

'Just another day in the orphanage.' The girl, Kayleigh, thought to herself solemnly

as she got back to her feet glaring in the direction the boy had walked off in.

Dusting herself off Kayleigh walked into the entrance room where Ms Thompson would introduce the children to the adults looking to adopt a child.

Shaking her head Kayleigh, looked over to the Patron, who was a short stout woman with sandy blonde hair; a crooked nose and beady brown eyes. Kayleigh was confused the woman looked a bit old to be adopting children, so why was she here? She was stern-looking with her hair tied up in a tight bun.

"I'm here Ms Thompson," she said in a polite but quiet voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the woman frown 'what did I ever do to her?' she thought as she saw this.

"Ah finally Kayleigh this is Professor McGonagall she wanted to speak with you about something," she said with her usual sharp tone before she clapped her hands and forced a smile on her face "alright then I'll leave you two to it." And with that, the Patron was out of the room.

Sighing mentally Kayleigh looked up at the Professor expecting a frown, only to be met with a kind smile that didn't at all look like the ones every other adult looked at her with, 'fake ones' she added.

"Hello Professor my name is Kayleigh Dorea Potter, what may I help you with?" she introduced herself as Ms Thompson didn't, not that Kayleigh expected her to she never does.

The professor reintroduced herself as Minerva McGonagall a Professor at some school called Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry or some such. "Ms Potter do you think you could show me to your room? Where I'm sure we could have enough peace and quiet to continue our conversation."

Sighing once more, Kayleigh nodded her head slowly and asked the woman to follow her, where she led her up the rickety stairs, down the hall and into the third room to the left.

Shutting the door behind her Ms McGonagall took out a stick from inside of her coat and waved it around causing (from Kayleigh's point of view) colourful particles of what she assumed was dust to turn it into a chair for her to sit on, 'just like magic.' She thought to smirk internally she dropped her mouth open in false shock.

"Tell me, Ms Potter, do you believe in magic?"

Closing her mouth Kayleigh looked up into the amused eyes of the professor and shyly smiled and asked "Magic? like Matilda? How she read all of those books and was able to do amazing things, things that I can do also, is it that kind of magic?" she grinned internally 'this is too easy' she thought.

The professor looked stunned at this and nodded as she quickly regained her composure. "Yes, I suppose it is a bit like Matilda, what you can do is accidental magic, where you feel extreme emotions and will whatever it is you want to happen, happen," McGonagall explained.

"I see, what is that in your hand Professor?" She inquired looking at the professors left hand where she held a letter.

The woman jumped again slightly avoiding to meet Kayleigh's eyes for some reason, she shrugged it off as unimportant.

"This is your acceptance letter," McGonagall said lamely.

"Acceptance letter? To what may I ask? I never enrolled anywhere." Kayleigh had to hold back an eye-roll at the woman's gullibleness.

"To Hogwarts dear, it is where I work. You are automatically enrolled when you're born."

"I don't have any money though." She replied almost bitterly, it's always being stolen by the older kids bold enough to enter her room.

"That is perfectly fine dear, there are special funds for orphans, it is valid until you are able to pay it off or we could get you an inheritance test in Gringotts when we go to collect the rest of your equipment needed for curriculum first-year curriculum from Diagon Alley."

Kayleigh read through the list of things to get and frowned as she got to the bottom. "Professor what if you have a different kind of pet? I don't mind these but surely there are others."

McGonagall looked up and smiled kindly at her as she answered: "Those are more like the guidelines so long as the animal cannot hurt other students it is allowed in the school." Kayleigh sighs thankful she never asked what kind of pet she had she seems like the type to run in the opposite direction when they spot a snake no matter how harmless, so she never mentioned Nix.

"So when will we be leaving for this shopping trip?"

"Tomorrow morning, I should think, I have already informed the patron of this." She said before she got up waved her wand at the chair and exited the room.

Kayleigh sighed wistfully as she collapsed onto her bed ruffling the covers.

{_What happened Mistress?} _Nix hissed

_{Were going out tomorrow, Nix, hopefully never to return here.} _Kayleigh told her friend before she had to go back to doing her chores for the rest of the day.


	3. Kayleigh's struggle

**Chapter 2****Kayleigh's struggle**

The magical 'garden' snake knew the young snow haired girl hated the orphanage, not because it reminded her that she was alone, no, but because it reminded her of her tormentors and her pain she has to endure every day. She hides it well though an outsider would never notice the difference, but Nix does she noticed when her mistress and friend went down a dark path, not long after they met, she noticed when a dark presence appeared inside her young mistress, evil and corrupt she could feel it's anger and it's rage at its hosts misery it tried to comfort her mistress by lashing out when it noticed her distress. Kayleigh never seemed to notice it though.

Nix could only watch as the being took control of her mistress in one night encasing Kayleigh in pitch-black thick smoke with a red core and left through the window, one of the first times it had happened but not the last. Kayleigh would always be back in the morning and there would usually be one less orphan every time it happened. The being took its rage and anger out on the ones causing it's host pain her tormentors would be less and less some of the other orphans suspected her mistress but they never had the evidence to prove it. It was never-ending, at least it was, until Kayleigh stopped caring about what happened to herself, and come to terms with her pain and misery she stopped suppressing her gifts and started using it like Matilda to help others no matter what they did to her, she knew they wouldn't change but she could.

Kayleigh hadn't noticed the being inside of her until it changed making her feel lighter. Nix was pleased that the being was no longer raging it was no longer suffocating her instead it felt like it was embracing or protecting her it gave Kayleigh a comforting aura and it was barely noticeable now. Children still avoided her and she was still beaten and treated differently but she didn't mind as much anymore and neither did the being inside of her, it was still protective of her mistress but it never reacted as harshly as it once had. Nix had her suspicions about what happened to the missing orphans but what happened to them was more their fault than her mistresses as they were the ones who made her suppress her gifts the ones who created the being that forever resided in her friend, Nix never told her mistress of the beings night wanderings and she never will not unless it was absolutely needed.

Nix watched as her now happy friend slept after her chores and another lashing from Ms Thompson her wounds healed faster when she was happy it was strange to know that the being could do such things but Nix knew that Kayleigh was looking forward to her trip out tomorrow and the being liked anything that Kayleigh liked. Kayleigh was pleased with knowing she wasn't alone in the world that there were others like her and she would be able to meet them tomorrow like the woman had said as they spoke earlier in the day.

Nix waited for the sun to rise the next morning and curled around her friend's waist and slithered over to her face hours of waiting and looking out the window Nix watched as the sun came up. She moved closer to Kayleigh's ear and hissed.

{Wake up the sssun iss ssshining and we have a long day out to look forward to.} When that didn't work Nix did a snake equivalent of a huff and began again {if you don't get out of bed right now we may not be able to leave here and never come back. We may just have to sstay here Lee.} she sighed dramatically.

It definitely worked as the ruby eyed snow-haired pre-teen shot out of bed and hurriedly got dressed into her favourite grey sweater, her black sweatpants (as it was nearing winter) and her red scarf wrapping it around her neck; done up her in her normal ponytail and gathered her things into her bag all while having Nix wrapped around her waist with her head draped over her left shoulder.

She opened her door and peered out into the hall seeing no one there the girl tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs and slowly crept down the side of it to reduce the noise of her feet hitting the wooden steps without hearing a single creak she silently thanked whatever deity was watching over her and hurried out of the building through the many rooms and straight to the front door carefully opening it and shutting it silently behind her she crept onto the pavement.

Kayleigh let out a silent breath and started walking not noticing the curious eyes of a stray Tabby cat following her as she moved. The cat had jumped off its perch and started following the young witch as she walked under the light of the street lamps in the early morning light of November the 1st.

Kayleigh was glad it hadn't started snowing yet as she didn't much like winter it was too cold and most creatures were starting their hibernation about now. She was startled out of her thoughts as a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Isn't it a little early to be wandering around miss Potter?" The professor said amusement laced her tone as she spoke from the spot the cat had previously taken up.

Slowly Kayleigh turned to face the Professor her face pink from the cold and perhaps embarrassment at being caught. Stuttering for her response Kayleigh and instead just sighed in defeat and let it go eyeing the Professor warily as she spoke. "I suppose it is, but I didn't want to stay there any longer and decided I'd come and look for you myself so we could leave and never come back to this horrid place faster than if I'd had waited for you." She finished looking defiantly into the woman's eyes.

McGonagall's eyes had softened at that, and she didn't have the heart to tell the girl that she was going to go back there when they were done. It reminded her of all the other desperate students she had to teach over the years, but she felt that Kayleigh Potter was different like her experience was somehow worse than the others. So instead of telling the girl this she said "Well let's be off then. Your things can't buy themselves now can they?"

* * *

**That's number two Claw out;p**


	4. Gringotts

When the Professor had said that she had then grasped Kayleigh's hand and told her to close inheritance she did so she felt as though the world was spinning and she was being squeezed down an extremely small tube then it was over in a flash and she stumbled. Opening her eyes Kayleigh was stunned in front of her was some sort of… pub? To say she was disappointed would be an understatement. 'That is where they were shopping man witches are weird and to think I thought McGonagall looked responsible' Kayleigh thought dispassionately barely noticing the Professor speaking to her.

"... Leaky cauldron." 'What?' Was all she could think as she heard that.

"Pardon? I apologize Professor but I'm afraid I wasn't listening my mind was… elsewhere. Could you please repeat that?" Kayleigh asked as she turned to look up at the frowning professor.

McGonagall smiled gently at her and repeated herself. "I said we are at the Leaky Cauldron it is the entrance to Diagon Alley, and unfortunately it happens to be a pub as well. Now follow me if you will." With that said the professor's face was once again stern and no-nonsense looking, causing the dodgy people in the pub to look the other way, as they went over to some man behind the bar, Tom. His name was Tom. The Professor asked for the entrance and he took the pair out back and left them be. Kayleigh watched the professor as she tapped certain bricks in a certain way with her wand she watched as the bricks, folded? Out of the way making an opening, and what Kayleigh saw on the other side almost made her pause in her step. Almost.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kayleigh could see the amusement on the older woman's face; causing her to close her mouth abruptly not even realising it was open until then. Then the Professor spoke, and she could just hear the amusement in her voice as she did, "Welcome to Diagon Alley miss Potter. We shall be heading to Gringotts bank first to get your inheritance test from there then we shall begin your shopping. Now shall we?" She finished with a smile and gesturing for Kayleigh to head on through.

Dragon Alley for a first-timer like he was absolutely brilliant. To say the least. Kayleigh loved it all of the shops looked interesting and welcoming but first things first get her inheritance test, get money, buy things. She could feel the being inside her getting giddy, it seemed that it enjoyed the magic of this place too. Which was good otherwise this place would be rubble which would, of course, get her in trouble.

It didn't take them long to get to Gringotts it was the most noticeable building in the Alley. Big, daunting and well strangely alluring too. Outside of the snowy white building that towered over the other little shops, standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, were what Kayleigh could only guess were Goblins and she was proved right when the Professor confirmed it.

"They are goblins," McGonagall quietly as they walked up to the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin was quite a bit shorter than Kayleigh was that was saying something as she was still pretty short even though she had started growing more with the being inside of her. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, she noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside, Kayleigh pleased with the gesture shrugged and bowed back, as the continued she couldn't help but noticed the look of shock on the goblin's face. 'Huh, they must not be used to us magical humans returning their politeness.' She mused.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__For those who take, but do not earn,__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__So if you seek beneath our floors__A treasure that was never yours,__Thief, you have been warned, beware__Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The pair made for the counter.

"Good morning master goblin, we would like to have an inheritance test for this young lady here. Miss Kayleigh Potter" McGonagall states firmly.

The goblin peers down at Kayleigh with narrowed eyes he nodded his head as if contemplating something. Stepping down from his stool the goblin gestures for them to follow him.

He leads them through some corridors before they reached their destination, two large silver doors with two brawny looking goblin guards outside. He orders them to open the doors in some strange language Kayleigh had never heard before.

They step into a large red room with a dark mahogany desk at one end with a blood-red desk chair behind it and a few comfy looking couches for them to sit in, there were weapons and shields of all kinds hung upon the walls as some kind of trophies the boys guessed. The goblin sat at the desk and gestured for the pair to stand in front of it.

"You wanted the inheritance test correct?" He asked she nodded "step forward and give me your dominant hand." She did so mentally shrugging at whichever she used and chucked out her left as she was ambidextrous, and without so much as a warning, the goblin cut her palm with a silver blade, causing her to wince, as he placed it over a piece of parchment letting the blood drip onto it before sealing her wounds and assessing the document.

He looked up at her with a toothy smile. "Welcome to the wizarding world miss Potter, it is as I thought you are indeed a Potter from the second branch and the heiress to the most ancient house of Steward a line long since forgotten, but you have access to the secondary Potter Vault and are it's heiress as well. There are plenty more surprises on this. But I think it is best if you read them. And may we have some form of privacy Professor? There is something important I must discuss with the child." The goblin asked McGonagall turning away from the confused young Potter.

The Professor nodded wearily and left the room. The goblin turned back to Kayleigh a frown now plastered on its face. "Tell me, child, were you abused? In that filthy muggle home for children?" Shocked by the bluntness of the goblin question she didn't answer straight away.

Shakily she nodded she may have come to terms with it but she knew it wasn't right and had trouble looking at the scars, she could feel her once dark twin readying for a fight if it came down to it to protect her.

The goblin could probably sense it too as he reached over and grasped one of her hands, probably trying to be reassuring but it didn't really work. As now she was shaking with grief Nix tried calming her and the being inside was in a way trying to sooth her too by spiking and lashing out the goblin's eyes seemed to widen slightly in what could only be fear thinking quickly the creature reached over the desk and pulled her into him rubbing awkward but soothing circles on her back it was working as her shaking ceased and only quiet sobs could be heard.

"I-I don't w-want to go back there p-please stop-p her from t-taking me back. I want t-to be safe I w-want to be l-loved and ac-accepted not what they do please save me." She managed between sobs. Looking into the black eyes of the goblin with her own glassy terrified ones.

The goblin was angry that children could be treated so terribly they were the next generation they were supposed to be cherished not brutalized. The future lied with them. Goblins cherished their young so it was understandable that he was angry with this even more so with what they had turned this innocent child into, he knew exactly what she was and he knows it cannot be removed unless the host is destroyed. 'This child is lucky that the creature is changed and morphed into something greater something that will keep her alive and won't destroy her she should otherwise have been long dead by now' he thought as he continued rubbing her back as he stood on his desk.

An agitated hiss could be heard from the girl's shoulder freezing the, at closer inspection, young goblin dropped his arms to his side and eyed the snake that was no longer green but red and black with golden eyes and spikes on its head that imitated angry eyebrows. He could hear the girl let out a strangled laugh. And then she hissed back at the definite magical viper wrapped around her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at the odd display I in front of him, which she seemed to notice.

Kayleigh felt a bit better when her friend commented on the fact that she clung to a complete stranger and squashed her in between them, then Nix told her that she didn't even know its name and how rude it was to do such a thing. She immediately sobered up and flushed when realising what she had done crying in front of a total stranger clinging onto them for dear life it was extremely shaming for her as she hadn't cried in a long time. The eleven-year-old now stood in front of the goblin. "I'm terribly sorry mister goblin for troubling you, in my tears, I had forgotten to ask your name. So would you be so kind as to informing me of it." She said still a tad shaky but better she could feel her darkish twin calm down and go back to it's now normal protective Benevolent state.

The goblin smiled a genuine one, not the creepy shark-like one from before but a kind one which was odd seeing as the other ones she had seen were very well goblins. Happily, the creature obliged and informed her of his name "You are quite a right youngling I had not told you my name. It is Gunast of The Clan Ragnok. You are in fact in the presence of your new account manager. You may look at your inheritance test now." His voice was still gravelly as it was when she first heard him but it had less bite to it.

"Well master Gunast, I thank you for calming me otherwise it would have ended poorly for this building." She tried joking but failed and she looked over the test in order to avoid Gunasts eyes. She could hear an unmistakable sound that was definitely a snort of disbelief coming from him. Ignoring that she read the parchment her eyes widen both in shock and disbelief at what she read.

Inheritance test results: complete

Name: Kayleigh Dorea Potter

D.O.B: 31 October 1980

Parents:

Father: Caelum Charlus Potter(deceased)

Mother: Kendria Amyntas Potter née Roberts(deceased)

Maternal grandparents:

Grandmother: Amyntas Roberts née Parker(deceased)

Grandfather: Chadwick Roberts(deceased)

Paternal grandparents:

Grandmother: Dorea Potter née Black(deceased)

Grandfather: Charlus Potter(deceased)

Godparents:

Godfather: none

Godmother: none

Other family members:

Paternal first cousin once removed: James Fleamont Potter(deceased)

Paternal first cousin once removed through marriage: Lily Jasmine Potter née Evans(deceased)

Paternal second cousin: Harry James Potter (alive)

Paternal grandmothers family:

Paternal first cousin once removed: Walburga Black

Paternal first cousin once removed through marriage: Orion Black

Paternal second cousin: Sirius Orion Black (incapacitated)

Paternal second cousin: Regulus Arcturus Black(deceased)

Ancestors:

Maternal:

Salazar Slytherin

Cadmus Peverell

Rionach Sayre née Gaunt

Isolt Steward née Sayre

Martha Roberts née Steward

Paternal:

Rowena Ravenclaw

Ignotus Peverell

Raylynn Peverell née Ravenclaw

Iolanthe Potter née Peverell

Henry potter

Titles:

Heiress to Noble and most ancient house of Ravenclaw

Heiress most ancient house of Sayre

Heiress to the most ancient house of Steward

Heiress to Noble and most ancient house of Roberts

Heiress secondary to noble and most ancient house of Potter

Heiress to noble and most ancient house of Peverell

Heiress secondary to noble and most ancient house of Slytherin

She paused in her reading. There was a lot of heiresses in that. She continued to read the inheritance part of the inheritance test.

Abilities inherited:

Beast touch,

Parseltounge,

Natural Occlumens,

Animagus: unknown,

Natural healing.

Magical blocks:

None

Vaults inherited:

Potter secondary vault #643: 48,097,006 G; 390,000 S; 6,680 K.

Ravenclaw vault #124: priceless artifacts; Books; 600,000 G; 50 S; 0k.

Peverell Secondary vault #974 unknown contents.

Steward vault#675: wands; books.

Heirlooms inherited:

Pukewudge bow from Steward. (Stored)

Ring from Secondary Peverell. (Lost)

Diadem from Ravenclaw. (Lost)

Locket from Slytherin. (Lost)

Self updating spell book from Roberts. (Stored)

Kayleigh blinks once, twice and once more. 'How can there be so much stuff?' She asked herself feeling slightly faint. "Okay, so how do I get to my vaults?" As soon as she asked she regretted it seeing the practically feral grinn that stretched across Gunast's face.

"Follow me." Was all he said as he hopped down from the desk leading her out the doors where the Professor was waiting patiently as if time hadn't passed at all. She didn't know how close that thought was to the truth.

Whew.*wipes sweat from forehead* that was long. I probably should have put this in a separate chapter.


End file.
